


The Longest, Most Boringest Day Ever

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for Felipinho talking about when his Papa and his Rob got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest, Most Boringest Day Ever

It was the longest most boringest day ever. huh.

Rob couldn’t even stay at our house the day before. I don’t know why. He said it was… er… tradition. I don’t know. It was just silly. So Uncle Nando came found and some other people but I don’t remember who. I stayed up _WAY_ past my bedtime because Papa and his friends were all talking.

 _Then_ we had to get up super duper extra early. I was so tired. And I don’t know what Papa was doing but Uncle Nando made me breakfast and burnt the toast.

And everybody was panicking. But when I asked what was wrong they would say nothing or that it was a very special day and it had to go just right. I don’t know what they had to get right because they didn’t seem to be doing anything. Just being busy.

Oh, and I had to wear this really itchy grown up thing. Yuck. It looked like Papa’s but smaller and it was yucky and Papa wasn’t very happy when I wiped my nose on it but Uncle Nando laughed.

Then we went to the tredrestry office.

_Registry office?_

That’s what I _said_. We went to the tredrestry office but we had to wait outside because Rob wasn’t even there yet. And Uncle Nando kept saying very angry things in a funny language that made me laugh but then I needed the toilet so that wasn’t very good, but at least we got to go inside then.

We had to wait _for-ev-er_ for Rob and I don’t know _what_ he was doing but it must have been something silly because it’s normally Papa that’s late. Not Rob.

But then Rob _finally_ came and we could go inside.

Rob looked silly too. We all looked silly. Rob’s friend Lucy was with him and she looked ok for a girl, I guess.

There was this lady and she was dressed like a boring person and she talked like a boring person _for hours_. I thought I was going to die from being so bored. I thought it was going to be night time by the time she finished and we were never going to get dinner.

Papa and Rob looked happy though, like they had a joke. She must have been talking about the grown up stuff. I don’t know.

Then Uncle Nando gave me the rings that I had to give to Papa because Uncle Nando was too lazy to stand up.

And then Rob started _crying_ but he was smiling so that was weird. And then Papa was crying because Rob was crying and the boring lady kept trying to make them say things but they were too busy crying.

 _Anyway,_ they finally said what the lady wanted them to say, even though they were still crying, and then they kissed and that meant it was over!

Then we went to this party which was fun at first and there was lots of food, which was good because I don’t think I had any lunch. But Papa and Rob and all the grown ups kept making me be in about a million billion photos and we have some of the photos up in our house and some of them are in a book. Everyone looks happy in them, except in the ones where Papa and Rob are crying. (there’s one of Uncle Nando crying, but he doesn’t know it was taken so it’s a secret).

Then we got cake but it was yucky cake. Why can’t grown ups have nice cake? It was very very very disappointing.

I think I fell asleep. I had been up for _ages_ and I was tired and when people stopped trying to get me to be in photos Rob’s friend Lucy let me sit with her and go to sleep. I think I went to her house then, later, and went to bed there. I don’t know why. Probably for tradition.


End file.
